The purpose of this project is to explore the great variety and abundance of the marine environment for molecular models of neurobiology. In particular it was designed to investigate species or phenomena which display an amplification or simplification of human physiologic or pathologic metabolism. Most of the studies conducted during this period dealt with the biochemistry of plasma membrane preparations of axons derived from the walking leg of lobster (Homarus). The effect of a variety of pesticides on lobster axon plasma membrane ATPases was investigated for two reasons: 1. To relate pesticide toxicity, in particular neurotoxicity to their metabolic site of action; and 2. To use pesticides as enzyme inhibitors for the purpose of discriminating between several closely related metabolic functions.